facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kel Dor
Kel Dor was originally named 'DJR Colony' by the explorers of the DJR Empire when it was first discovered by means of Stargate. It went through many different stages, with finally a Consortium city built upon it. The planet is currently off-limits. Old History The DJR Imperial Forces quickly established themselves on the planet, after making contact with the small religeous sect, the Baran Do. These people were in hiding, after running away from seemingly another galaxy, although they had no such technology that would have allowed them to do so. However, after creating a Military Base, and creating dialogue with the Baran Do, the people slowly began to accept the DJR rule. At this time, under the Emperor Jaunt Yavin, they remained largely peaceful with the planet's small population. However, under an un-named Emperor, the planet was besieged and placed under captivity by the Imperial Forces. This was during a period where the Emperor's of the DJR Empire wanted power, and normally by force. Emperor's never lasted long. The Baran Do Sages rejected the Imperial intervention, and fought back. This severed connections with the DJR Empire for many years, fighting of numerous attempts at trying to contact them. It wasn't until Master Daniel Turner of the DJR Republic came to the Baran Do Sages, did anything change. Although they didn't trust the Master Jedi, who ironically many years later would turn to the Dark Side, they agreed to once again become apart of the DJR rule. This however, again didn't last too long. The Baran Do were all slaughtered by the last remnants of the Darth Curator LC's personal Jedi Destruction Squad. Master Daniel Turner fought off the J.D.S, however, and witnessed the death of the very last Baran Do Grand Mage. On that site, on 0 NE, a memorial was built, honouring the Ancient Sect of the Baran Do, and how it had finally gone exinct. This memorial was the centre of the mega-city that was built on the small planet.It went for half the planet, using the other half for smaller cities, oceans, and fresh water. The Organization Crisis ''Main Article: ''The Organization The Organization, a terrorist organization bent on trying to destroy the Empire and take it as its own. It set up its main headquarters on the quiet side of the Kel Dor planet. This was unheard of for many years, as the base was bought by a 'Mr Ian Harding', who was a carefully set up fake account. This base was the main operations of the Organization, until Lord Stryfe launched the final campaign against the Empire. Then, the many other bases came online, and the process started. It was finally host to its own war, when the Imperial Forces landed on the planet, and began to attack this Organization HQ. With Grand Admiral Shane Phillips leading the attack against the base on his homeworld, Jamus Ion was the Commanding Officer. Things took a turn for the worse, as the fight between Lord Stryfe and Emperor Josh Walker landed them in the centre of the mega-city. With planetary chaos, the pair fought to destroy each other, both embracing the Darkness to eliminate the other. It wasn't until the final moment, when Lord Stryfe destroyed Kel Dor's sun, and the planet, that the planet's end was finally seen. The planet was hit by a wave of destruction, instantly blowing away most of its atmosphere and evaporating its oceans. No part of the world survived this attack; the surface was completely sterilized of even the simplest bacteria. As such, the planet is currently closed off, and a memorial for the lost citizens is being built, although details have not been released.